Dreams of White Christmases
by sunnyprincessbird
Summary: A little Christmas one-shot series about our favorite former thief and his princess during the most wonderful time of the year!
1. First Snow

**A/N: Hello! Just a little Christmas one-shot series I'll be writing over Christmas break :) They'll probably be fairly short, just whatever little ideas have time to write! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The princess beamed, staring up at the cloudy grey-blue expanse above her, inhaling the sweet, chilly winter air. Packed snugly beneath her petite, well-bundled body was fresh snow that had fallen quietly the night before – the first snowfall of the season in Corona, much to her delight. Beside her was her beau, her new dream, the first man she'd ever met. He was lying much in the same manner as she was, with the exception that he was watching her, rather than admiring the beauty and enchantment of world around them covered in white.<p>

The green-eyed girl absentmindedly reached for his hand, but instead grasped a handful of snow with her gloved fingers. Her eyes opened wide and she let out a small giggle, watching wonderingly as she let the powdery white slip through her fingers. She'd seen snow before, from the tower she used to call home – but she'd never been able to experience it as she was now. Laying in it was a strange sensation to her. At first it felt rather cold and made her shiver, but now, after lying in it, it felt soft to her touch and almost warm underneath all of her layers that a certain young man had made her put on after she'd woken him up to exuberantly enlighten him about the snow much too early for his liking.

"I love snow, Eugene." The princess whispered to the man beside her.

"I'm sure you'll love Christmas, then." He smiled. "There's always lots of snow around Christmas."

"Will I?" she asked, propping herself up and tilting her head quizzically. "What's it like?"

As she'd only been back with her true parents for a few months and the woman who kidnapped her - which was an entirely different story – had never celebrated Christmas with her, the girl had never been able to experience the magical holiday.

The former thief thought for a moment.

The faint hum from the village of carols, chatter, the laughter of children, sounded in the distance. Decorations of red were beginning to appear throughout the kingdom. The air was cold, yet smelled warm, like an inviting fireplace.

"Well," he began, "I'll tell you what, Blondie. I'll show you what Christmas is like. But I can tell you one thing."

"What?" she asked wonderingly.

"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I decided to try a little different style than I usually do for this chapter :) Whatcha think? Review and tell me! **


	2. The Mrs Claus to His Santa

**A/N: AAAAHHHH!**

**TANGLED. EVER. AFTER. PREVIEWWWWW!**

**I freaked out. Yall don't even want to know how bad I fangirled today :) Last night, when there was a rumor of it, I stayed up way too late waiting for it...but then I started going crazy and thinking there were bugs on the wall when there weren't and I was too hyped and distracted to do anything, so then I forced myself to sleep. And theeeen this morning, I saw the videos appear, and I fangirled .**

**;) But anyway. On with the story! **

**I don't own Tangled!**

* * *

><p>"Eugene, please, just this once?"<p>

"No."

"Please?"

"No, Rapunzel."

"Eugeeene!" she begged.

"Rapunzel, I said no."

"But it will make so many little children happy!"

"Rapunzel, I'm not about to humiliate myself like that."

"But dressing up in a Santa suit isn't _that_ bad!"

See, Eugene had a problem.

There was this princess – this princess that he was engaged to, and he loved very much. It was Christmastime in her kingdom.

But neither of those things were a problem at all, of course.

As a tradition, her father, the king, dressed up in a Santa suit and in the village, he would let the children sit on his lap and tell him what they wanted for Christmas. That itself wasn't a problem at all. But it _was_ where the problem lay - her father, unfortunately, seemed to be under the weather, and wouldn't be able to perform the tradition.

So Rapunzel had the brilliant idea of having Eugene take her father's place.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one who has to do it." Eugene reminded her.

"Eugene, you just get to let little children sit on your lap and talk to you and tell you what they want for Christmas!"

Eugene looked at Rapunzel as if she had just said the most faulty thing on earth.

"Rapunzel, you don't just let kids sit on your lap and listen to what they want for Christmas – you have to _be_ Santa. You have to sound like him and look like him. You know, with the whole 'ho-ho-ho' and 'peace on earth' and the jiggly-jolly and cookies and milk and…" he concluded with a sigh, leaning back in his chair.

Rapunzel cocked an eyebrow. "Eugene, what are you even talking about?"

Eugene paused for a minute.

"Do I _look_ like Santa?"

Rapunzel scrutinized him. Well, no, he didn't have a white beard – or hair -, she supposed…

Before she could answer, Eugene began again.

"Rapunzel, let's put it this way: do you have any idea what all that cookies and milk does to a guy?"

The princess thought a moment. "But you like milk and cookies, don't you?"

"That's not the point, 'Punz. Do you think I look like a guy who has eaten milk and cookies from the house of every child in the world in one night? Santa doesn't exactly keep himself in shape, you know."

"Oh, unlike yourself, ah?" Rapunzel smiled.

"Yes, much unlike myself." Eugene agreed. He pushed up his sleeves and flexed, displaying his well-toned arms. "You don't get muscles like these for nothing'."

Rapunzel giggled. "No, I'm sure you certainly don't."

Eugene looked at her anxiously, sticking out his lip in a pout and widening his brown eyes. But Rapunzel only laughed.

"Don't even think about smoldering." She told him.

Eugene feigned disappointment. "Aw, I thought it would work."

Rapunzel got up and turned on her heels, beginning to leave the room and trying to hold back a giggle. Eugene stood up.

"Hey, Rapunzel? I'll make you a deal."

Rapunzel turned around with her hands on her hips, looking at him expectantly.

"I'll be Santa if you'll be Mrs. Claus."

Rapunzel smiled. Now that was a reasonable offer. She tip-toed toward him until she could take his hand. Eugene gently stroked the ring on her finger, as he had become so used to doing the past few months.

"Of course, Mister Fitzherbert." She agreed, resting her head on his chest. "I will be your Mrs. Claus to your Santa."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hehe...aww. I know they probably didn't really do the whole sit on Santa's lap and tell him what you want for Christmas thing back then (had the whole Santa thing even really happened yet...?), but I came up with this when I saw a picture on Tumblr, I believe, of a not very amused Eugene in a Santa suit :) Review and tell me watcha thought!**


	3. Early Christmas Present

**A/N: (oops, I went back and edited this because I realized it had a couple typos :/ sorry bout that!) Aww, hello! I hope you are having a very merry Christmas eve eve eve! :) Anyway. In honor of the first snow here, I couldn't help but do this. I'm sorry, but I had to, it was too cute of an idea! And little Avonlea is in it! And just to tell you, I don't know if I said this before or not, but these don't go in order or are the same Christmas or anything!**

* * *

><p>"Daddy, look!" the little girl giggled as she walked along in the village with her father, pointing at the decorations and snow surrounding her with the hand that wasn't in her father's. She threw her little booted foot back and then kicked the fluffy white snow forward, giggling as it sprang into the air.<p>

"Yeah, Avonlea, I see." Eugene told his daughter, who would be three soon. "Are you excited for Christmas?"

"Ahuh!" she agreed, kicking up more snow.

It was just a few weeks until Christmas. Rapunzel hadn't been feeling the best lately, so Eugene had decided to take Avonlea into the village this morning for fun.

"Do you want...a sword for Christmas?" Eugene asked her teasingly.

"Nooo!" she exclaimed.

"Well, what do you want?" he asked.

"A baby dolly." she replied.

"Oh, you want a baby doll, huh?"

She nodded vigorously and kept walking.

"Daddy, can I have a cookie?" she piped up.

"Avonlea," he laughed, "we just had cupcakes."

But, of course, he'd never tell Rapunzel that he and Avonlea had gotten cupcakes in the village without her, given how much she loved the village's cupcakes. To be safe, he made Avonlea pinky-promise she wouldn't tell. But being as talkatative a little girl as she was, that didn't mean she wouldn't.

"No," she said, shaking her head, "Mommy's cookies!"

"Oh," Eugene said. Rapunzel was already busy making Christmas cookies. "Well, I don't know. You'll have to ask Mommy about that one."

Avonlea frowned. "Where's Mommy?"

"She went to the doctor because she's been sick, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

He had the tendency to get a bit overly worried whenever Rapunzel got sick, since her hair had always healed her before it was cut. He was always afraid that since she hadn't had to before, that she wouldn't be able to fight off the infection. Thankfully, she'd been fine so far, but he still worried about her.

They were entering the palace grounds when they saw Rapunzel walking through the snow towards them.

"Momma!" Avonlea squealed, running towards her and hugging her legs.

Rapunzel smiled and picked her up. Maybe it was just him, but her face seemed to have this gorgeous glow about it.

"Hey, beautiful." Eugene said, kissing his wife's cheek. "How was the - "

"Mommy, I want down." Avonlea interrupted.

Rapunzel whispered something in her squirming daughter's ear and let her back down to the ground. Avonlea paused, then messily picked up a handful of snow and threw it at her father's leg. Then she ran off in the other direction.

"Avonlea!" he called, feigning anger and running after her. He caught her and scooped her up into his arms while she giggled uncontrollably.

"Daddy! No! Down!" she cried.

"Okay, then." He agreed, then took hold of her feet and swung her upside down. This only make her giggle all the more.

"Daddy!" Avonlea cried. "Not like that!"

Her brown waves softly brushed the snow beneath her as he swung her from side to side before carefully lowering her into the snow. Then he turned and determinedly made his way toward Rapunzel.

"You told her to do that!" he exclaimed, though he couldn't help a smile. "Blondie, it's on."

Rapunzel laughed and backed against the wall of the castle. Eugene followed until he was mere inches away from her. He rested his arm on the wall, above her head, grinning down at her.

"Eugene, you do _not_ want to take me on." Rapunzel told him knowingly with a grin.

"Oh, and why's that?" he asked.

Rapunzel smiled and looked down, shuffling her feet.

"Because I've got two people on my team."

"Who, Avonlea? Sorry, 'Punz, but I don't think she's too interested in a snowball fight." he told her, looking at the little girl who was still laying down in the snow, trying to make a snowangel.

Rapunzel slowly shook her head, pursing her soft pink lips, then looked up at him softly with those gorgeous emerald eyes of hers, as if she was waiting for him.

That look in her eyes...it was...no, it couldn't be...

"You don't mean..." Eugene couldn't finish his sentence.

Rapunzel nodded.

"A baby?" Eugene choked out.

Rapunzel nodded again.

"How's that for an early Christmas present?"

Eugene laughed and picked her up off her feet and spun her around once. When he set her down, he gave her a sound kiss.

"Avonlea," Eugene said, calling the little girl, "did ya hear that? Momma's having a baby!"

Avonlea sat up and scampered over to her parents.

"You're gonna be a big sister, Avvie!" Rapunzel smiled as Eugene picked her up.

"What do you want? A baby brother or baby sister?" he asked her.

Avonlea shyly shrugged.

"What do you want, Eugene?" Rapunzel asked.

Eugene shook his head. "I don't know. Blondie, we're having another baby!"

"So it was a good Christmas surprise?" she asked.

"Yes, it was, Blondie." Eugene answered. "Tell it merry Christmas for me, 'kay?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Taaaadaaaaa! Hehe... I know I was just doing baby fluff stuff with Mine, but I couldn't resist writing this! I'm not sure I'm completely happy with the writing of this one, I feel like it could've been better. But review and tell me how ya liked it!**


	4. Maybe

**A/N: Oh goodness! No, I didn't fall off the face of the earth! I am SO sorry I haven't posted anything in so long! Life just gets busy and I must not have a long enough attention span to stay focused on one writing project, ha ;) But, I'm hoping to start posting regularly again, and what better way to start than to write about Christmas? This little one shot is really short, meaningless, and fluffy, but we've gotta start somewhere! Also, it kinda sets the tone for the upcoming one shots in this series. Because I'm looking at all the Christmas ideas I have started and I'm just thinking, "…there is a _lot_ of waking Eugene up going on…" Haha I don't know where that all came from, but oh well - I don't know, maybe it's because it's pretty much fanon that Eugene isn't a morning person? Haha, well enjoy anyway!**

* * *

><p>"Eugene!" Rapunzel squealed, shaking a certain someone awake.<p>

The object of the princess's shaking grunted as he turned towards her. Expecting to have to squint at the sunlight, he cautiously cracked open one eye. But it wasn't even daylight yet. Great. Other than the fact that Rapunzel was about to bubble over with excitement (which wasn't really anything new), nothing seemed to be amiss, so he pulled the sheets back over his head. Whatever it was could wait till daylight.

Rapunzel, however, who promptly pulled the sheets off of him, seemed to have enough energy for the both of them. She was literally bouncing in excitement.

Gosh, you'd think she was a kid on Christmas morning or something...

Oh…he was smart. It _was_ Christmas morning.

"Eugene, wake up! Do you think Santa Claus came?" she exclaimed eagerly.

Well, he hadn't exactly…he just hadn't had the heart to tell her what the real story behind old Saint Nick was. He'd tried, but every time he began to explain, she brushed him off and wouldn't let him speak of it. Rapunzel practically fell in love with the idea when she heard the village children talk about Santa, and Eugene just couldn't bear to bring an end to her enthusiasm. She wasn't likely to believe him anyway – once she got her mind set on something, she was not easily persuaded otherwise.

"Oh, come on, Eugene! Am I going to have to get Pascal to wake you up?"

"No." Eugene mumbled, but he made no effort to get up.

"Eugeeene!" she whined, tugging on his arm. Then she resorted to jumping on top of him. "Wake _up_!"

"Oof!" Eugene grunted. "Rapunzel, can you please get off?"

"It's Christmas, Eugene!" she exclaimed loudly instead.

"That hurt." He complained.

"So what?" Rapunzel asked.

"Your knee was digging into my stomach."

Rapunzel sighed and rolled her eyes. "Can we just go downstairs already?"

"Not until you get off of me we can't."

Being in the hurry she was in, Rapunzel complied and rolled over, laying beside him and tucking her knees up to her chest.

"It's Christmas!" she whispered. Eugene turned to face her, grinning warmly.

"Did it snow?" he asked his princess with an optimistic tone in his voice.

Rapunzel glanced at the window behind her, though its curtains were drawn. "A little," she smiled, "Just a tiny pixie-dusting."

"Ah." He chuckled. "But you got a white Christmas."

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment until the young girl giggled again. "I can't believe it's Christmas."

"Your first Christmas." He smiled, tenderly brushing a few stray brunette locks away from her face. Gothel had never celebrated Christmas with her. Maybe that was why he was secretly starting to love this time of year, because he loved showing her everything about it that she'd never experienced it before. "Hey Blondie, you know what?"

"You're gonna get up?"

"No. But does 'I love you' cut it?"

She was so close that her long eyelashes nearly brushed up against his face as she blinked and smiled. "Let's just say I love you right back, Mr. Fitzherbert."

"Merry Christmas, Princess." He whispered, kissing her nose. She sighed with contentment to be in his arms for a moment. But as much as she loved Eugene, she couldn't help it that the thrill of Christmas morning wouldn't stop dancing in the back of her mind. She kept the idea pushed away for as long as she possibly could before patting his chest and sitting up straight.

"C'mon, you, get up already!" she giggled, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

After what seemed like an eternity to Rapunzel, she finally got him dragged out of bed and was running down the hallway, proclaiming, "It's Christmas! It's Christmas!"

Yeah. Eugene had a feeling he would never sleep in on Christmas morning again.

Ever.

But maybe, just maybe, the fact that he had her made up for it.

The look on her face as she tore the wrapping paper open made him think that maybe, just maybe, this whole waking up early thing wasn't so bad. Or perhaps holding her in his arms while they sipped hot chocolate made the early hour worth it. And when she gave him some of her sweet kisses, he knew that this definitely couldn't be a _bad_ thing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how was this little elf of a fic? Review and tell me :)**


	5. The Mystery of the Box

"Momma, what _is_ it?"

"I can't tell you, Avonlea." Rapunzel patiently answered her daughter, who was inspecting a box in her parent's bedroom floor - a box, which contained Eugene's Christmas present. No one was supposed to know that, though, except for Rapunzel. But little miss Avonlea knew. She wasn't even three yet, but already she was quite the talkative young lady and a very curious, attentive little girl who never missed anything. Especially when it came to big boxes and her daddy's Christmas present.

"Why?" Avonlea probed.

"Because it's a surprise." Rapunzel answered, trying to figure out where to hide the box from her former thief of a husband and preposterously curious daughter.

The problem had begun just a few minutes earlier when a butler delivered the box to Rapunzel. Unfortunately, he made the mistake of mentioning that it was the prince consort's Christmas present, a fact that obviously piqued little Avonlea's interest. And as much as Rapunzel would have liked to avoid the endless inquiry that immediately followed by just telling Avonlea what was in the box, she knew that her little chatterbox couldn't keep a secret to save her life.

"Mommy! Pweeease?"

Rapunzel rested a hand on her barely visible baby bump and blew out a breath. You would think, not even being three years old yet, that Avonlea would be much more easily distracted. But oh no, not now. Not when a Christmas present was in question.

"What's in the box?"

Avonlea was rather displeased that, despite her efforts of following on her mother's heels and repeating her questions about her daddy's present hundreds of times, her mother hadn't given her any hints.

"Mommaaaa!" Avonlea whined.

"Avonlea, what did Momma tell you about whining?"

"Nice little girls don't whine." Avonlea answered solemnly, looking down at her fidgeting little toes.

"That's right. Do you want a spanking?"

"No ma'am." She answered meekly.

"Then you need to obey, sweetie."

The princess's daughter, who was now sitting her parent's bed, pouted out her bottom lip as far as she possibly could. She crossed her petite arms with a frustrated sigh and dejectedly stared at the floor as she dangled her feet back and forth.

Avonlea's gaze was fixed on the floor and evidently she was now more interested in sulking than the mysterious box. So, with her daughter's attention momentarily diverted, Rapunzel scooted the box under the bed with her foot until she could find a more suitable hiding spot for it. With a satisfied smile, she continued her previous tasks about the room until little Avonlea grew tired of pouting and noticed the box gone. She stared about the room for a moment in wondering concentration.

"But Mama! Where did the box go?" she asked, completely bewildered.

"It found a hiding spot, sweetie." Rapunzel simply answered smugly.

Avonlea was thoroughly puzzled. She hopped off of the bed and followed her mother into the closet. Surely her daddy's box was somewhere!

"Mommy, where did it go?"

As Avonlea continued pawing at Rapunzel's skirts and repeating her question over and over, it became obvious that she wasn't going to let the mystery of the disappearing box go.

"Where is it?" "Is Daddy's present in it?"

Rapunzel tried changing the subject. She made conversation with Avonlea about her favorite things to talk of, like her baby sibling to-be or sweets or what she wanted for Christmas. But even that got her nowhere. Somehow, Avonlea's question seemed to resurface every time.

"But Mommy, what was _in_ the box?"

Rapunzel wondered if her ears would bleed if she heard more questions about the box. She turned her gaze upward to look for something, anything that would answer Avonlea's question. Just when she was ready to give up hope, she spotted Eugene's old boots – the ones he'd been wearing the day they met. She glanced down at Avonlea, who was still scanning the room suspiciously.

"Hey, Avonlea." Instantly she had her daughter's rapt attention. "See that up there?" she continued in a low tone. She pointed upward, to the well-worn pair of boots.

Avonlea's eyes immediately went wide. "Ahuh?"

Rapunzel brought a finger to her lips. "Shh." She said.

The little girl's emerald eyes sparkled with the fit of giggles that were sure to have burst forth if she hadn't contained them with her elfin hands. The feeling of being let in on such a secret left her obviously delighted.

Rapunzel was pretty excited herself. No lies told, a daughter satisfied, and a Christmas present concealed. And if she was fast, by the time Eugene heard the secret about his Flynn Rider boots, she could have his real present wrapped and under the tree!

Sure enough, when their daughter saw Eugene shortly afterwards, she bounded towards him, grabbing his arm and pulling him down the hallway.

"Daddy, daddy! Come look, come look! Mommy has a surprise for you!"

"She does?" Eugene asked. Avonlea rapidly nodded and continued dragging him. Eugene was rather confused for a moment or two, wondering what Avonlea was talking about before it hit him. Christmas. More specifically, Christmas presents. "But – wait, wait, Avvie! I don't want to know, it's probably my Christmas present!"

If the circumstances were different, of course he'd let his daughter show him what she thought he was getting for Christmas. They'd get to be the sneaky dynamic duo they were, and he'd get to tease Rapunzel about it forever. But Rapunzel was pregnant, and when she was pregnant, there was no way he could take a chance on her ever even being mildly upset, because chances were it would snowball into a meltdown. Or a death threat.

But Avonlea was not to be deterred.

"No, Daddy, you have to come see."

Eugene picked his little girl up, her brunette pigtails bouncing as he did. "Avvie-Heart," he started, calling her by one of their many pet names for her, "that's the point of Christmas presents. The person who's getting them isn't supposed to know what it is."

Avonlea cast him a glance as if to say he should know that she was already aware of the fact. "_Obviously_, Daddy."

Eugene had to chuckle at her extensive vocabulary as he set her down. "Where'd you learn that word, Bug?"

"Mommy." She stated simply. She grabbed his hand again, tugging with surprising strength. "Come on, Daddy!"

Ouch. She had a strong grip for a two year old. Not to mention strong determination. She'd gotten both from her mother, no doubt. Anyway, somehow she ended up pulling him down the hallway and dragging him into his closet, giggling and chattering all the way.

"Look, Daddy! SEE?" she exclaimed, pointing upward.

"Oh, yeah, wow, look at that. That's really something." He answered while admiring the closet floor. You know, he'd never really looked at it much before, but –

"Come on, Daddy!" Avonlea giggled, grasping his hand once again and pulling him out of the closet. She was too excited herself to really pay too much attention to where Eugene was looking. "'Fore Mama finds us!"

And with that, he was dragged out of the closet and taken to a tea party hosted by the lovely Mr. Ruffles and Mrs. Pink Cookie (who were, quote, "_obviously_ married"). He almost forgot about the present escapade until his wife brought it up that night.

"So Eugene, I heard that a certain little elf showed you your Christmas present this afternoon?"

"Rapunzel, I didn't look." He quickly assured her.

"Well," Rapunzel laughed, "I wouldn't worry, unless you were hoping to get your Flynn Rider boots for Christmas."

"Are you serious?"

Rapunzel nodded. "She wouldn't stop asking what your present was, so finally I just pointed to your boots up there and I said, 'See that? Shh.' and she was so excited that I told her. Or, at least she thought I did."

"What a stinker." Eugene shook his head.

Rapunzel laughed. "Do you really think I'm dumb enough to tell her where your Christmas present is?"

"No." Eugene grinned. "I was just being careful in case she'd figured it out. She's got my investigative skills, after all."

"Of course she does." she teased. "But don't worry, your present is wrapped and under the tree now."

Eugene laughed. "I wouldn't be completely at ease. She's been known to try and unwrap any and all presents, regardless of whose they are, when no one's looking."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you are! Sneaky little Av ;) Thank you so much reviewers from the last chapter! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that, and don't forget to review! It'd be lovely if you'd just drop by and leave a little review to make me smile, dontcha think? ;) **

**love, **

**Sunny**


	6. Hiding Spot

Candy canes. Sugar cookies. Cinnamon rolls. Sugarplums. Gingerbread men. Hot chocolate.

The power of sugar inside a child's robust body was limitless. This the royal couple became aware of every year right before Christmas in Corona's orphanage. Nontheless, a sugar overload just once a year couldn't hurt. Especially when there was so much snow to run off one's energy in.

The children's delighted squeals rang over the whispers of carols playing back in the village. The noise served as the soundtrack for an epic snowball battle waging (painfully and slowly, in Eugene's opinion) on. Naturally, children had chosen to battle boys against girls. Which meant that the princess and her beau weren't technically supposed to fraternize with each other, but Eugene figured that he'd broken so many rules at the orphanage in the past that one more couldn't hurt.

The space housing frigid air between their lips was quickly diminishing as they leaned in for just one little kiss when...

"PRINCESS RAPUNZEL!" a voice on Rapunzel's side shrieked. Rapunzel instantaneously spun round, not sure whether to expect strict admonishment or some sort of emergency.

The tiny warrior of a girl standing at a distance with her hands on her hips, looking on Rapunzel with an appalled sort of frown told the princess to expect was the former.

"You can't do that! He's a BOY!"

Rapunzel and Eugene exchanged glances. Their subtle laughter probably wasn't an admirable example of respect for authority in the snowball military, but perhaps someone would have mercy on them, because hey, it _was_ Christmastime, after all.

"You heard her." Eugene chuckled, nodding to where the little girl was standing. "You better go, Blondie."

"Well," Rapunzel laughed as she turned to go, "Maybe you are a boy, but at least you're _my_ boy."

With one last peck on his nose, she giggled and returned to her post. He stood there for a moment, watching her go. Partially because she was gorgeous and any opportunity to watch her was a piece of heaven, and also because he was tired of throwing snowballs at kids. Her engagement ring glinted in the shimmering whiteness around them, reminding him of how glad he was that he was going to marry her. His protective side was concerned about her lack of gloves, while another side of him smiled because he knew she'd given her gloves to one of the children.

She kneeled to help some of the smaller ones by showing them how to aim and throw their snowballs further. She laughed with them and let them huddle close to her as she tried to shield them from the endless icy bombarding. As he watched her face glow while playing with the tots, Eugene wondered if she knew how much this meant to them. Did she realize how much of an impact her mere presence was making? He knew from personal experience that any sort of attention meant the world to these orphans. One little smile, one hug, or one encouraging remark was cherished for years, if not forever in these kid's hearts, and she was giving all of them so many things to cherish. And all that love from the _princess_, no less! Such attention was a phenomenon he hadn't experienced during his days here, and these children wouldn't have experienced it either if it wasn't for her. She was wonderful, really, too wonderful…

But all too soon his musings were cut short as an icy heap smarted his cheek.

Quickly reverting back to battlefield Eugene rather than sentimental Eugene, he turned to see that the culprit was an unsuspecting little girl with blonde braids. Eugene figured that it was time for a change-up, so he got down on his hands and knees like a wild animal, roaring as he approached his little offender. The girl shrieked and took off in the other direction, but the savage beast was determined to get revenge. When he caught her, he returned to his full height.

"Raaaahhhhh!" He yelled as he ran around the battlefield with a kid on his shoulder. "I've got a hostage!" The children, of course, thought this was hilarious and those who didn't run from the abominable snowman – or…whatever it was Eugene was pretending to be - just about fell over giggling. When he finally set his prisoner down, she crawled away, still laughing hysterically.

Eugene was hoping that perhaps his wild animal act would be the climax of the snowball fight, but minutes passed and the battle didn't seem to be coming to any sort of close. He imagined himself in the middle of some sort of stinging icy tundra battlefield out here.

But really. It was cold. He felt like he was a snowman. With every icy breath he inhaled, his lungs burned like the fire he wished he was sitting next to. And if one more kid threw that frigid snow (and that stuff really _stung_, too) at his flawless nose one more time, he was done with life.

Honestly, he didn't think he was doing much to help his team, so he snuck away to the nearest big evergreen tree to take a little rest. Great minds apparently think alike, because it wasn't much longer until he was joined by the lovely princess. She crawled to his side and plopped down next to him.

"I'm sorry, Rapunzel, but I'm snowballed out."

"Me too." she responded. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Here," he said, taking off his gloves, "put these on. You need some."

She began to protest, but Eugene cast her a stern "you're-not-getting-frostbite-on-my-watch" kind of look, so she complied.

Rapunzel giggled as she settled back down. "Let's hope we don't get caught."

"Do they even know we're gone?"

"Probably not?"

"Well," Eugene said with satisfaction, "That's because I picked a good hiding spot."

"And if they catch us, we're in big trouble, because we're forfeiting _and_ associating with each other." Rapunzel added.

"Which do you think is more dishonorable - associating with the enemy or forfeiting the battle?"

"Your gloves are too big. And to answer your question," Rapunzel replied, "Judging by their reactions earlier, I would say associating with you. Sorry!" she grinned.

"Ah, so the truth comes out. That's what you really think of me, huh Goldie?"

Rapunzel didn't have time to respond before Eugene spoke again.

"Did you just hear that?"

"Did I hear what?"

"That was them! They were coming over here!" Eugene exclaimed.

"Were not. That was a squirrel!"

"Yes it was! I heard them talking!"

"Everyone in the village can hear them talking too, sweetie."

"No, they were close. Look and see!" Eugene challenged.

Two heads peeked out from behind the tree.

"They're nowhere near, honey." Rapunzel told her fiancee affectionately.

"They know we're gone."

"They're looking for us." Rapunzel observed. "They're bad at this hide and seek stuff."

"And thus the orphans are forced to wander the frigid, frozen iceland in hopes of finding the two frozen lovers who remain huddled under the evergreen, bravely facing their imminent death together until the very end..." Eugene narrated dramatically, turning back around.

"It's really not _that_ cold out here, we're just freezing because we're wet and covered in snow." Rapunzel commented.

"Shh, 'Punz, be quiet! They'll hear us!"

At that moment, both heard childish voices very near to them. Rapunzel, whose eyes popped out as she zipped her pink lips, exchanged glances with an equally alarmed Eugene. So many times the couple nearly burst into fits of laughter, it was a wonder the children couldn't hear them when they were close. Eugene and Rapunzel never really knew when the children were close or not, though.

"Eugeeeene..." Rapunzel said in a playful half-nervous, half-excited tone, "They're gonna fiiind us..."

Eugene peered around the tree. "They're not even - "

"Don't let them see you!" Rapunzel scolded, yanking him the other way.

Eventually, the snowball fight died down (Eugene and Rapunzel weren't really sure which side won, and apparently none of the children cared to tell them), and the children were herded back inside. All too soon and after many warm childish hugs, thank-yous, a few whines, and more hugs, it was time for Eugene and Rapunzel to head back to the castle.

They treaded through the magical wintry streets hand in hand with a warm feeling in their hearts, despite their snow-war weathered bodies. Snow crinkled and glistened under their feet like thousands of tiny, tiny crushed pieces of diamond. The sweet aromas of the village drifted from one to another as the couple walked along. First it was the fresh pine trees at the Christmas tree lot, next it was the cinnamon and the sugar cookies as they passed the bakers, then it was the warm scent of a cozy flame at the candle and lantern shop. The least Christmas-like smell they met was the one they encountered on passing a group of carolers from the Snuggly Duckling. That was still pretty much just a brown smell. Except maybe, in light of the Christmas season, there was a little bit of green there now. Rapunzel didn't seem to notice, though. She was still just as delighted to see them. Since they'd already stopped by and talked with them on their way in, an exuberant wave from Rapunzel and a hello from Eugene sufficed as a greeting.

As they passed, without warning, Eugene loudly piped in with the carolers, singing the verse horrendously off-key.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel laughingly scolded in a low voice, looking at him as if he had elves ears. "What are you doing?"

Eugene didn't say a word – he didn't even acknowledge that his princess had said anything - he just went on smiling and singing a word or two here and there.

Rapunzel stared at him for a long while, completely confused.

"What in the world was that?"

"Just some Christmas cheer." He answered nonchalantly. "You know what they say. The best way to spread Christmas cheer is by singing loud for all to hear."

"…And that had no effect on your manly ego?"

"Nah." Eugene responded with a shrug. "I told 'em I didn't sing."

"But you do. You _can_ sing." She stated. "You sing to me."

"Yes dear, and for you and you alone." He said, giving her a peck on the forehead.

"You're a goof." she laughed.

"Need to do any Christmas shopping or do you want to just head back to the palace?"

"Nope. I'm all done Christmas shopping."

"You already got my present? I'm shocked Blondie. You didn't even ask me what I wanted."

"That's because I already know what you want, silly. And by the time we get back," she added happily, "The gingerbread men will be all baked and ready to be decorated."

"Will you make a gingerbread cookie of me making the smolder?"

The mention of the smolder never failed to make Rapunzel laugh. "Yes!"

"Good." He grinned.

They playfully swung their hands back and forth and Rapunzel rested her head on her husband-to-be's shoulder.

"You want some hot chocolate?" he asked her.

Rapunzel pulled her coat around her snugly. "Of course I do."

"And a cupcake?"

"One red velvet cupcake with cream cheese frosting for me and one chocolate cupcake with peppermint frosting for you."

"You think they'll be able to guess?"

"Nah."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter! I'm hoping to get at least two more in...but we'll see how this goes ;) This one...I'm really not sure where it came from, I didn't even have the idea in mind, but somehow I just started typing it and I was having all this inspiration and it got written in record time. So there you go! I think it was quite possibly influenced by the new Frozen concept art - I'm getting so excited! And I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist quoting Elf in there. I just couldn't xD And now, review replies!**

**Umbre0n: Haha, I know, right? I can't take credit for the cleverness of that, though! A lady I babysit for was telling me one day about how she did that in a similar situation, haha ;)**

**fitzherbertfangirl: FIZZY! First off, lemme tell you that I pretty much had a fangirly heart attack the other day when I got your THREE PMs AND a review. You're just fabulous, okay? XD awwh, I'm so glad you loved it! I like seeing Avvie's character and personality develop too, it's so fun :) I need post this fic I've had unfinished for so long about her, I think you'd like it! She's a sweetie...but Eugene's her daddy, so really, how can she not be a little bit of a stinker? and yep, Eugene will do anything for his baby girl ;) **

**Tangled4ever: Thank you so much for your review! And I'm really glad you're liking them :) It seems like I've been trying to do so many in time for Christmas that they're not as stellar but I'm glad you're liking them!**

**Thank you all so much, and don't forget to review, review, review! Spread some Christmas cheer :)**


End file.
